


Completion

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Series: RoyEd Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Edward Elric Swears, F/M, Fate, Knotting, M/M, Office Sex, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Edward is trying to use science to explain why he feels complete when he's near Roy, but he doesn't get the answer he originally wanted just a better one.Prompt Five: Balance/Sci fi/Futuristic AU/"Wait for Me"/ "Unashamed Desire" - Missy Higgins--->Balance<---





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies ♡ I present to you Day 5 of RoyEd week 2019 !! 
> 
> As always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

To love someone unconditionally and to be loved unconditionally go hand in hand. It's the perfect balance couples search for, but some may never find. Love is a give and take system that's meant to have some bumps in the road, but whether or not it brings people closer together or pulls them apart depends on the couple. It's best to listen to your heart and-

"This is bullshit!! None of this explains anything!!"

"Ed, stop yelling!" 

Edward huffs at the sound of Winry's voice and slams the book in his hands shut angrily. He's had it with books, his brother Alphonse, his future sister-in-law/best friend Winry, and just about everyone he knows telling him that he should listen to his heart. He knows they're right, but he refuses to accept it. All of the light in his world comes from his family, right? It's supposed to… isn't it? 

This pounding in his chest can't come from love. It just  **can't** . 

_ There has to be a logical reason behind this.  _

Roy buries his face into his hands with a loud sigh after another failed attempt. He needs an explanation for why all he wants to do is shelter a certain omega and love him to pieces. After the battle to take down Father and the Homunculi, Roy has become the next Fuhrer during the years of Amestris' recovery. He achieved his goals, his dream, and yet he still feels empty.

"Your Majesty, the little boss is here to see you." Jean announces into Roy's new office with a grin, snickering a little when Riza lightly shoves him aside for doing her job for her. "Riza, don't stress. I promised I would help, didn't I?"

"The baby's making me crave something sweet. Can you get strawberry shortcake? Please?" Riza whispers to Jean and flashes a soft smile at her mate, stepping aside so Edward can step inside and closing the door behind him. "Actually… Jean, let's go together."

Edward can't help but smile when he was watching the other couple interact, but his smile fades when he turns to face Roy. Despite being an adult, he's still much shorter than Roy and it doesn't bother him as much as it used to.  _ Now isn't the time to worry about my height.  _ "Mustang… I-"

Roy blinks at the freeze in Edward's words since it's unusual for the fiery blonde to get stuck on finding something to say. For once he doesn't immediately start teasing to spark an endearing angry reaction. Instead, he rises from his desk and meets Edward in the middle of his office, feeling the blonde's elderflower scent drawing him closer.

"If you don't want this, push me away." Roy finally whispers after a desire filled stare off, slowly cupping both of the omega's cheeks and caressing them with his thumbs.

Edward hesitantly looks up at him. The swirls of emotion he can see in the alpha's eyes make him gasp softly from the shock. Lust and desire. However, before he can ponder about it further, Roy yanks him close and covers Edward's mouth in a hungry kiss. As their lips crushed together, Edward feels he's walking on air. It was magic the way their lips locked. Roy's mouth is so warm, the caress of his lips are softer than Edward could have ever imagined and he opens his mouth with a low moan.

Edward can't complain when Roy hoists him up by his thighs with ease. He can't complain when Roy's tongue slides into his mouth either. The wall he put up around his heart begins to chip away the longer they kiss, especially when he's lifted off the ground and laid on the sofa in the office. He kicks off his pants with record speed, smirking at the stunned expression over the fact that he isn't wearing boxers. 

"What? I felt like going commando."

"You're going to be the death of me." Roy growls lowly, arousal dripping in his tone as he pulls up Edward's shirt without taking it off yet, beginning to kiss down the omega's body.

Each kiss down Edward’s body, starting from his exposed collarbone, has lingering heat from those same lips, especially as they reach his most sensitive area. He doesn't understand why Roy  _ wants _ to taste the slick his body produces and it infuriates him that he doesn't know the reason. Nevertheless, his thoughts contradict how good Edward thinks it'll feel when Roy makes a meal out of him.

“Do you want me to stop, Fullmetal?” Roy asks with a quiet chuckle, grinning when his young mate shakes his head slowly and kissing the scar where Edward's left leg connects to the automail like he did with Edward's right arm.

“N-No… d-don’t stop.” Edward grumbles, not wanting to stop, but also not wanting to do something like this in Roy's office where anyone can just walk in despite not making any attempt to stop it.

Roy settles between Edward’s legs once more, draping his tongue out from his mouth and traces languid circles around Edward's sensitive clit tantalizingly slow, smirking to himself at how something so simple turns such a strong willed omega into putty in his hands. The noises he's pulling out of Edward is music to his ears and it's something Roy never wants to grow tired of. 

“F-Fuck, Roy…” Edward moans out beautifully before his entire face heats up when he catches himself saying, no  _ moaning  _ Roy's f irst name. 

“Say it again." Roy growls to show his arousal at the sound of his name coming out of his mate's mouth.

This feels more passionate, being taken at a slower pace as if they were lovers about to make love especially as the kiss parts and Edward melts at the loving gaze he's receiving and his words get the better of his thoughts.

"Roy… y-you're the one thing keeping me balanced. Now… make love to me, Fuhrer Bastard."  _ Fucking shit what am I fucking doing!? I want him to though… _

“With pleasure, Edward.”

Edward stops his thoughts and presses their lips together again for a slow, passionate kiss after pulling Roy close to him again. He parts his lips to give an invitation for the other's warm tongue. Roy wastes no time and slides his tongue into his new lover's mouth, swirling their tongues leisurely and caressing up his love's sides without an ounce of haste.

Edward then pulls his future mate on top of him this time once he's on the bed, wrapping those short dangerous legs around the alpha's muscular waist. Slight moans are released between their kiss as Roy begins to caress back down Edward’s slender sides, down to that beautiful scar on the blonde's left thigh. Their kiss finally parts when the need for air becomes too desperate before they gaze into each other's eyes lovingly. Their love is finally able to be shown without restraint, especially when the pining and longing has finally been put to rest.

He lines up his dick with Edward’s entrance before slowly pushing it inside. Two sets of grunts are released, obviously one of them belonging to Edward, whose grunt turns into a sweet, seductive moan. The couch underneath them starts to creak and rock from the force of Roy’s surprisingly unhurried, strong thrust. Cries of ecstasy and the aroma of their activities fill the room as they continue to make love to each other for the remainder of Riza's break so they don't die. 

The atmosphere cools down as both Roy and Edward come down from their euphoric high. Neither of the two were ready to move –nor did they want to- once their fun is over, and ragged pants take over as both men try to catch their breaths. Roy sighs before swallowing an invisible lump when he notices the time. “Shit, we better clean up or Hawkeye will kill us both, Beautiful.”

“Fuck… I don't want a bullet between the eyes.” Edward grumbles and rubs his lower back slowly when he sits up, wishing for more recovery time after their fun. “You're going to have to carry m. I don't want anyone to see me limping.”

"I would carry you anywhere. You're also the one thing that keeps my balanced." Roy whispers smoothly and easily brings Edward into his private bathroom so they clean up. 

A cold chill shoots down both of their spines at the sound of a gun being loaded. In that moment, all Edward and Roy can think is:  _ Oh shit!  _ They swallow nervously before looking into each other's eyes then sharing a kiss as if it'll be their last one. Roy flashes a blinding grin and carries Edward out of the bathroom, glancing at Riza frowning at them.

"Don't mate in the office. The smell is overwhelming and the Fuhrer can't focus on his work." Riza says monotonously and glares at the new couple, wiping the barrel of her gun clean. "We wouldn't want the workflow and his personal affairs to be unbalanced now, would we?"


End file.
